<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There were advantages to having an immortal lover by fandom_filth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550994">There were advantages to having an immortal lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth'>fandom_filth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Immortal, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bucky is a time traveler, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Logan is immortal, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was.  Bucky had seen him off and on again and again through the centuries since he’d begun time traveling.  He hadn’t intended to make it a career, but - well.  This was what made it worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There were advantages to having an immortal lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this late?  yes.  am I stopping?  No.  it'll probably be finished by next August.</p><p>This AU wasn't even in my list of planned AUs it just demanded to be written today so here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     There he was.  Bucky had seen him off and on again and again through the centuries since he’d begun time traveling.  He hadn’t intended to make it a career, but - well.  This was what made it worth it.  He’d seen this man old and gray, thousands of years in the future from this time period, and a brash young boy who barely spoke English, hundreds of years prior.  In fact, he hardly knew what period this was - the man looked the same for so many centuries, it could be anywhere from the 19<sup>th</sup> to the 28<sup>th</sup>.  </p><p>     When he met steel-gray eyes through the crowd, a broad smile split that beautiful face.  Logan so rarely smiled in some centuries - was this one of his better ones, or was he simply happy to see Bucky?  He ducked through the crowd and was soon at Bucky’s side, pulling him down into a sweet kiss. “And how long have you known me, darlin’?” He asked, as had become his tradition by about the 23<sup>rd</sup> century.</p><p>     Bucky couldn’t help but smile back, tangling his fingers in Logan’s long hair and dragging them through his sideburns. “Centuries, my love.  In my time, I think . . . six hundred years or so?  And what century is this?”</p><p>     “It’s 2334.” Logan kissed him again. “I’ve known you - like this - for about four hundred years now.” His brows twitched with concern as he ran his hands down Bucky’s body. “You’re startin’ to show your age.  You okay?”</p><p>     “I miss you.” Bucky admitted, bending down to rub his nose against his lover’s, to hug him tight despite their height difference. “I want to take you with me, but you change so much wherever you go, it would ruin the timeline.”</p><p>     “And you can’t stay.” Logan sighed it.  He’d never quite understood how it worked, but he knew that Bucky couldn’t stay with him as much as they both might wish.</p><p>      “I don’t control it.” Bucky reminded and agreed, and his knees nearly buckled when he heard Logan’s soft whine of discontent against his chest. “Sweetheart . . .”</p><p>     “How long do you have this time?” Logan asked without letting him finish, looking up at him.</p><p>     “Three days, give or take a few hours.  I found you pretty quickly this time.” Bucky risked another kiss, then noticed the glares they were earning from the crowd. “Uh?”</p><p>     Logan glanced back at them. “Fuck off, it’s my husband.” He snapped and most ducked away in shame.</p><p>     “I should know what that’s about.” Bucky sighed.</p><p>     “An older you was here a couple of weeks ago.” Logan said softly and gripped his hips. “I guess him knowing doesn’t mean you did.  It’s just humans.  Always gotta have something to disapprove of in other people’s love lives.  They knew I was married, hadn’t met you.”</p><p>     “Ah.” Bucky’s heart warmed and he hugged his lover again. “We should reaffirm our vows the next time I have long enough.”</p><p>     Logan grinned. “I’d like that.  New rings, if metalworking is still . . . operable.”</p><p>     “Even if it isn’t, I can find someone who can do it anyway.” Bucky squeezed his hand. “Can I see you in private tonight?”</p><p>     Logan gripped his hand back tighter and grinned. “Let’s go now.”</p><p>     Bucky laughed and let himself be dragged along.</p><p>      There were advantages in having an immortal as a lover, especially when one is a time traveler</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>